shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi Island
Introduction Shinobi Island is the home of the members of the Shinobi Pirates as well as the first location of the story. It is located in the West Blue. History Set a thousand years before the start of the story, The very first Ninja discovered the powers to control all of the elements. This person was the first user of the Elemental Control. Being the first Ninja, his descendants, the people of Shinobi Island, were blessed with the ability to control any one element upon birth. Thus, the ninja of the island became the only users of Elemental Control. 19 years before the start of the start of the story, Kaien Takamaka was born. A year later, Totomaru Igneel and Ren Mizuchi were born. A year later after that Sari Inoue and Kenta Hiemaru were born and finally a year after that Totomaru's little brother Aria Igneel was born. Shinobi Pirates Histories Totomaru grew up and became a master of his Fire Element at a young age. He became fast friends with Ren and became a rival to his little brother's friend Kenta. He was a friend of Sari since birth due to the close bond between the Igneel and Inoue clans and eventually fell in love with her. He started the crew to experience freedom. Sari grew up with an abusive father and a caring mother. She was also a constant target of Haruka Ichiga's bulling and was close friends with Totomaru and Kikyo Mirua. After her mother died in a battle, Sari decided to kill herself since she thought her mother was the only person to truly care about her. However she was proven wrong when Totomaru and Kikyo stopped her and told her there is always somebody caring for you. Sari came to realize her mistake and gave them her thanks for waking her up. She fell in love with Totomaru sometime afterwards. She joined Totomaru's crew to leave her father and Haruka and to be closer to him. Ren grew up with his friends Totomaru, Kenta, Guren and Amagai. He also had a close bond with his sister Madoka. He later obtained a pet hawk named Sora. Since he was born with a love for fighting, after he saw the newspaper and saw their were many powerful pirates crews, he decided to join Totomaru's crew to fight them and become a feared warrior of the seas with his hawk. Aria grew up with Totomaru and a close of Kenta and his little sister Fuka. He also became a pervert as he got older. He as born with a great love for food and decided to go with his older brother to become a chef and to find the ultimate dish. Kenta grew up being close friends with Ren, Rika, Sato and Aria as well as being a friendly rival to Totomaru. He saw his little sister's relationship with Aria and liked the idea of the two of them getting married, which he uses to tease Aria to this day. He joined the crew so he can become a feared pirate and because Aria nominated him to join because Kenta was a skilled carpenter. Kaien grew up with a powerful father and a caring mother. He was considered a heartthrob by all of the females in his age group. He was considered a rival to Ren because he was a considered a heartthrob as well. He joined the crew because he felt pressured with the fan-girls and wanted to explore the New World. Afterwords, the crew's friends and family actively follow their whereabouts and news about their exploits. Geography It is a large island that has a mountain in the middle called Mt Hakacha. Around the area there are 5 major villages and various small villages. The 5 main cities are Fuschia Village, Nanimori Village, Kaizota Village, Grandine Village and Dawn Village. There are also various areas where Elemental users can train such as various lakes, rocky areas and flatland's. The majority of the island is covered in forests where wild animals can be found and hunted for food. Architecture The buildings look like typical ninja dojos and small japenese like homes. The buildings in the main villages all look like their made of wood but can last against strong storms. Culture Shinobi Islands culture is very laid back and relaxed, meaning they all tend to keep things peaceful and secure. Most of the clans have friendly relations with eachother, the most notable is the bond between the Igneel and Inoue clans. Government The Goverment is very simple: There is a single king known as the Warlord, and they are divided into ranks such as Elite, Rookie, Special and Advanced. Totomaru, Ren and Kaien were in the Advanced rank, Kenta and Aria were in the Rookie rank, and Sari was in the Special rank. Citizens Totomaru Igneel - Captian and 1st Swordsmen of the Shinobi Pirates. Sari Inoue - Navigator and Martial Artist of the Shinobi Pirates and Totomaru's love intrest. Ren Mizuchi - First Mate and Assasian of the Shinobi Pirates. Kaien Takamaka - Sniper and Doctor of the Shinobi Pirates. Aria Igneel - Totomaru's little brother and Chef and 2nd Swordsmen of the Shinobi Pirates. Kenta Hiemaru - Shipwright and Helmsman of the Shinobi Pirates. Sora - Ren's pet hawk that he keeps. Takeshi Inoue - Sari's older brother. Kaido Yoshimori - Totomaru's fire instructer. Kikyo Mirua - Sari's childhood friend. Madoka Mizuchi - Ren's older sister. Guren and Amagai - Ren's old sparring partners. Fuka Hiemaru - Kenta's little sister and Aria's longtime friend and possible love intrest. Rika and Sato - Kenta's childhood friends. Former Residents Raiga Sarutobi - Totomaru's formor riaval and leader and creator of the Triad Alliance. He was banished after the defeat of the Triad Allience, being its leader. Haruka Ichiga - Sari's formor bully and Raiga's partner in the Triad Allience. She was banished along with Raiga after the defeat of the Triad Allience, being his partner. Trivia * The Island is based on the 5 Great Nations in Naruto. Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. Category:Island Category:Location Category:West Blue Location